The Hummel Fake Plan To: Finchel's Epic Return
by coffeeinlima
Summary: Kurt is sick and tired of Rachel being hung over Finn. So he creates a plan to 'help' her get back with Finn by giving her a Make over which would make guys want her and make Finn Jealous... who would expect Sam whould be one of the guys who want her?
1. Get over him!

**Hey Guys, I wrote a new story :) I really hope you like it :D Its Finchel and Samchel **

"What are you talking about?" Rachel questioned Kurt, They were currently standing in her bedroom, He had a black bag with red rubber Gloves on, which only means, and he meant business about throwing everything that she owned from Finn away.

"I am so over Finn." He blinked at her, She was so unconvincing it wasn't funny; He went over to her dresser and picked up a Photo of Her and Finn at Glee club last year after Sectionals.

"Fine, then you won't tackle me to the ground again when I throw something of his out." Rachel started shaking when he tossed the photo in the black bag full of Stuff animals, Finn's sweater He'd told her to wear when it was cold, it felt as if Kurt was stabbing her in the heart and pulling the knife out slowly.

"Listen Rachel this isn't healthy." He walked over to her looking what was around her neck. "Hand it over." She shook her head.

"Rachel, Give it to me." She ran over and jumped on her bed.

"No, Kurt!" She glared at him.

"Look how you're acting over him." He said becoming more worried. "Give it to me now."

"I can't throw his stuff away." She cried. "What if he wants me back?"

"He's with Quinn!" Rachel frowned even more. "I saw them making out in the living room, He told me not to tell you, but your one of my...closet friends. And I had to tell you." Rachel fell to her butt on the bed.

"It's not fair." She felt tears start to form, "Quinn cheated on him, and now she has him back." Kurt sat next to her, He told Finn that several times...But he's such a jerk he ignored it.

"Trust me Rachel; you should be dating around this year." The boy told her.

"But I want Finn." She whined. "He's the only guy I ever wanted."

"Well...Then You should go out and make him jealous." Rachel looked at him confused, she wiped her tears.

"How am I going to do that?"

"Easy. Dating other boys." He answered. "I mean your...Hot and stuff, You could easily make guys fall for you." He put his arm around Rachel and let her lean on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kurt." She said. "But I don't know what to do." Kurt smirked.

**20 minutes later**

"The Hummel Plan: Finchel's epic Return." Kurt stood in front of Mercedes, Tina, Blaine and Rachel. Rachel raised her hand, looking at Blaine then back at Kurt.

"Why is he here?" She asked.

"Well, He's here to help you with the Musical part of the plan." Kurt explained. "And He's good eye candy." Kurt winked at his boyfriend, who smirked.

"One: Make Rachel a Sexy teenager not toddler. This means No more Kids gap."

Rachel gasped at number one, that store was her world. She loved all the sweaters and skirts they had...and she just got a discount on knee high socks.

"But-"

"No. More. Kids. Gap." Kurt Repeated. Rachel sunk in to her sit.

"Also, Can we burn that dress she wore at her Party?" Blaine asked. Everyone nodded with wide eyes.

"Yeah seriously, what the hell was that?" Kurt asked, then shaking his head. "I don't want to know, Mercedes;"

"Two: The Sexy outfit will reel plenty of guys in, including Finn, Who will try to talk to Rachel who will give him the biggest diss in the world." Mercedes added. Rachel looked nervous.

"But what would I say." She asked.

"Tell him everything your feeling without everything your feeling." Tina suggested Confusion just Smacked Rachel in the face once again.

"And if he says you look hot don't say, '_Really?'_ because that's how they worm you in to there trap." Kurt warned.

"Three: Sing a solo in glee club that's the biggest_ 'F- you Finn Hudson I'm done with you'_, that would make him on his hands and knees." Blaine said, Rachel was now frightened.

"Four: Date another Guy, which would make Finny Dump Quinine and fight for you again." Tina pointed to Rachel. "Then you play hard to get and finally dump the guy you were dating and you can have your Finn back."

"How would be mean to him, 'Slapping' him in the face', Getting other guys numbers, and dating another guy will get him to come back to me." Rachel asked

"It's going to happen." The three said.

"How-"

"Don't question the 'Hummel Plan'." Kurt told her. "It's going to work, now...You're Hair." Kurt said grabbing her Orange Brush that he stared at. "What the hell!"

"I got it from Kids Gap, Don't Judge me!"

**The Next Day;**

Rachel couldn't feel Anymore weird, She was wearing tight Skinny Jeans, and just a jean vest covering her push up bra, Her stomach was slightly covered by the vest but she still felt unclothed...or could it be the guys undressing her with there eyes. Kurt also took it upon himself to cut her bangs that were growing to the side so it was covering one of her eyes.

"Can I touch your Berry's?" Azimio smirked while he high fived Dave, Rachel smiled forcefully / Awkwardly, Tina called her over. Rachel quickly went over to Tina and Mercedes.

"Caught Finney's eye yet?" Mercedes asked.

"I haven't seen him, I think he to busy making out with-"

"Rachel." The girl felt excited and scared, she had to tell him off now, she looked at Mercedes and Tina for help, and they looked away. "Rachel?" He was now standing behind her.

"Yes Finn do you need something." She snapped. Tina winked at her, Rachel turned around and saw the tall boy looking at her, He had no idea why went over to her.

"No...I. You just looked...hot." Rachel tried not to say 'Really', because she knew Kurt would have a bitch fit.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to be saying this too?" Rachel had her hands on her hips; she was now glaring at him. Finn was now scared...how did she know.

"How do you-"

"Listen Finny, I'm anything but stupid, I know your with that blonde skank and you don't want me back because I kissed your best friend, But seeing that She gave birth to his child she's far more forgivable. Which proves to me that you're an even bigger Idiot then I thought. Why should I be waiting for someone who treats me like crap when I know I was the best thing that happened in your sad life, and bottom line I don't need a boyfriend who is a follower." Finn was now shocked at her.

"And by the way Puck is a way better kisser then you" At that, Rachel turned and walked down the hallway with Mercedes and Tina, The two girls smiled at each other.

"Damn Rachel he looks like has about to cry." Mercedes said looking at Finn before they turn the corner.

"I didn't want him to cry." Rachel frowned.

"No, that's good." Mercedes said with a smile.

"You are so bad ass." Tina nudged her; Rachel smirked as the three continued to walk down the hallway.


	2. Best Damn Thing

**After School (Glee Club)**

Finn was now staring at Rachel while he was sitting next to His girlfriend. Quinn looked at him then looked at her, Rachel was ignoring him so much that she wondered what happened, she would mostly be the one looking at him and he'd be ignoring now it the opposite.

"Excuse me," Quinn snapped, Finn glanced at her then looked back at Rachel. "Last time I checked, I was your girlfriend."

"Yeah and." He said. Quinn felt as if she was going to punch him in the face.

"And you said it yourself you didn't want her back." She told him.

"No, you assumed, I just nodded" Finn looked at Quinn.

"So now you want her back." Quinn crossed her arms,

"No...I mean I don't know." He sighed. "It's just that, she was being kind of a bitch to me earlier."

"So you like girls who are bitchie?" Quinn's eye brow cocked up.

"Well I'm dating you again, so must." Finn went back to looking at Rachel as Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Okay guys, before we get to the lesson, Rachel wanted to start of singing a song-" Kurt rushed in breathing heavily, everyone gave him a look.

"Hello." He composed himself.

"Kurt you do know you can't be here for practice." Mr. Shue told him, Kurt shook his head.

"No, I do." He said. "But I wanted to watch Rachel perform, then I'll leave." Mr. Shue nodded even though he was confused.

"Okay, Rachel." Kurt walked and sat next to Mercedes; While Rachel got up and started to walk to the front.

"Once you told me he was going to cry, I had to see this." Kurt crossed his legs and looked at Finn then Rachel.

"I don't think I have to explain my song, it does enough explaining." Rachel gave Finn a look, the music started.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey _(The Glee club repeated except Quinn and Finn.)  
><em>Alright<br>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
>even though I told him yesterday and the day before<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
>And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad<em>

Rachel shot Finn a look, He was staring right at her, He didn't know how to process anything anymore at this point, she verbally smacked him in the face and now she's singing.

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not going to get any better  
>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never<br>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<em>

Rachel started to jump around singing, this was the best song based on what she had told him earlier that day, she could tell Kurt was smiling

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<br>Alright, alright  
>Yeah<br>I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
>Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand<em>

"Oh yes," Tina smirked, Mike looked at Her confused.

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
>and they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends<em>

Quinn glared at her, if looks can kill Rachel would have died mid-song, Quinn hated her to a point where now she wanted to take her by the neck and ring her around.

_I found my hopes; I found my dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<em>

Sam smiled at Rachel; she was letting Finn have it. He always thought Rachel was too good for Finn. And he didn't blame her for making out with Puck; I mean seriously Finn could have told her.

_Now everybody gonna see  
>That you're not not not gonna get any better<br>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
>Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me<br>We're not the same_

Quinn looked at Sam, and grew mad that even he was staring at her. Quinn shook her head and Kurt laughed.

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<em>

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
>My Cinderella story scene<br>When do you think they'll finally see  
>That you're not not not gonna get any better<br>You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

Finn stared at Rachel, He'd never seen this side of her...She Dissed him, Flat out called him a bad kisser, and is bashing him in Glee Club...And He was totally turned on by her at this moment, He didn't know weather it was the outfit. Or her how she was glaring at him...He loved it every single moment of it.

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
>We're not the same<br>And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
>You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal<br>Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
>I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen<em>

Rachel started to chant again and the Glee club plus Kurt and Mr. Shue fallowed.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
>Now let me hear you say hey hey ho<em>

_Hey hey hey  
>Hey hey hey<br>Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _

Everyone but Finn and Quinn cheered. Kurt screamed.

"Go Rachel!" Quinn stared at the boy and knew he was up to something. Kurt got up and Gave Rachel and Quick hug before rushing out...He was most defiantly up to something. Rachel smiled and sat next to Mercedes.

"I never thought I see the day 'Rachel Berry Hot'?" Brittney smiled at Rachel, Who didn't know weather to find that as a complement.

"Thanks Brittney?" Rachel smiled a little. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw Finn staring at her, She forced herself not to look at him...It was almost painful...But she had to say It was so much Fun making Quinn pissed off.

For the rest of Glee club Finn was staring at Rachel...he wasn't the only one Sam was too. They couldn't stop every time Rachel would move her vest would rise and they got more and more skin from her...It was awesome.

"If you keep staring at that thing, I swore to God Finn." Quinn glared at Finn after Glee club. Finn sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Quinn; I don't know what I was thinking." Finn said frowning. "I guess I'm not really over Rachel." Quinn felt like punching him in the face...Hard.

"Well, you better get over her." Quinn growled. "You will not go back and forth. I'm Your Girlfriend Finn Hudson, She is your Ex."

"I will, I promise." He said bending over to kiss her, Quinn kissed him back looking at Rachel who was across the room, Quinn Pulled him in to a deeper kiss, The Girl looked at them then continued to walk out of the room.

"Congrats Rachel, Quinn and Finn are having problems." Mercedes smirked, Tina High fives Rachel.

"The plan is working." Rachel smiled at the thought of Finn being hers in a short amount of time.

"Rachel!" The Girl turned and Saw Sam walking over to him.

"Do you want my History Notes?" She asked opening her binder she was caring, He shook his head; Rachel closed it again now wondering why the blond was there.

"No, I already got my notes" He smiled. "I just wanted to say, you we're awesome in Glee today." Rachel was confused, Sam was nice to her of course, but he only talked to her when he needed notes in the classes they shared, Or to ask if she knew where anyone was. But this, Congratulating her. Never happened before.

"Thanks." Rachel said. Sam nodded.

"Mercedes." Sam Said playfully as he walked away.

"Sam." Mercedes rolled her eyes, and then looked back at Rachel. "All you have to do is Step four and three again."

"Wait I thought I did step three." Rachel was backing to confuse.

"You have to do three again." Tina told her. "God Rachel has you not learned from our meetings." Tina groaned.

"The Meetings was full of Kurt combing my hair, you guys strip me and force expensive clothes on me, and While Blaine is singing a million songs to me at once." Rachel cried. "I just wanted my boyfriend back." She whispered.

"In order to get him back, you need to bash him with out bashing him." Rachel looked around then started to walk away.

"Where are you going, you still need to go shopping." Rachel turned at looked at them.

"But I have plenty of clothes from yesterday's and the day before that shopping spree." Rachel whined. "What else do we need?" Tina and Mercedes looked at her like she was insane.

"Hello." Mercedes started;

"PROM!" Tina's and Mercedes' voices ringed in Rachel's ear...This was going to be a Long afternoon.

"How about a nice red dress?" Tina held up a skimpy red dress to Kurt who sent her a knowing look.

"Tina this is Junior Prom, Not her 21st birthday." Tina put the dress back and continued to look,

Blaine stood next to Rachel while watching everyone breaking their necks for a perfect outfit for her.

"Having fun?" He asked. She looked up at the boy.

"Of Corse I'm not, the only reason I'm doing this is because I need there help getting Finn back." Rachel said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You seriously want him back."He said, Rachel was about to say something but he cut her off.

"Rachel he's with Quinn now."

"But we're supposed to be together, we're going to get back together." Rachel told him.

"Rachel, Think about it." Blaine said. "Do you want to keep fighting for someone who obviously doesn't want you back?" Rachel licked her teeth.

"He wants me back, I know he wants me." She then walked over to Mercedes and picked out dress that would give Kurt a heart attack.

**Later.**

The five then walked across the mall, Rachel whined loudly as Kurt dragged her away from the Gap.

"But The headbands!" She pouted as they finally plotted in the food court.

"Stay here while we go to Breadstix Express." Blaine told her, the four slowly walked away from the tiny singer, Rachel then sighed and slouched back in to the plastic chair and threw her head back.

"Rachel?" The girl's head shot back forward as she saw Sam standing in front of her, She whined regretting looking at him so fast and rubbed her neck.

"Hey Sam." Rachel then sat up. "What are you doing here?" Sam looked around.

"Teenaged Boy. Arcade. GameStop." Rachel nodded as Sam smiled. "What are you doing here, I never really see you at the mall."

"Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Blaine forced me to come." She said rubbing her neck that was still sore, Sam then went behind her.

"No, you're not supposed to rub it that hard." Sam moved her hands and took over; Rachel felt shivers down her spine as he massaged her.

"Wow, That feels...Great." Rachel said. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, you're really tense." He said. "Stressing about Glee club." Rachel smiled a little.

"Yeah being on top can wear you out." Rachel told him closing her eyes; Sam couldn't help but to say;

"Tell me about it, you have to do all the work while they're just looking up at you." Sam smirked as he waited for Rachel to get it what he meant.

"I know. You know how sore my throat is after that." Sam's eyes widen and he smiled, more comments were on the way.

"Yeah, But you seem like the type of girl who loves taking control." Sam contained himself from laughing. "You know, you love showing whose boss." Rachel was about to burst, Not only was Sam great with his hands; He understood where she was standing.

"Its like you know- Oh my god that's the spot." Sam smiled bigger and looked down at the girl, She was lightly moaning, People would randomly stop and see what they were doing.

"Sam? Rachel?" Rachel opened her eyes and Sam looked up, Standing in front of them was Quinn and Finn, They were obviously coming out of breadstix, Rachel could smell it on them.

"What are you guys doing?" Finn asked. Rachel and Sam looked at each other with small smiles on their faces.

"I was just loosing Rachel up." Sam said laughing a little. "She's been kind of tired from being on top." Quinn was disgusted, and Finn was shocked. The two obviously thinking negative.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard being in control." Rachel added. She then looked up at Sam. "You should help sometime, you know pull you own weight too." Quinn and Finn looked at each other.

"Only if you cheer me on." Sam smirked, Finn felt sick from his stomach, Rachel already slept with him...and it seems like they go wild. He couldn't help but feel Jealous and slight anger to Sam.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Quinn rubbed her ears. "You guys are gross." Rachel made a face and Sam took the smirk off when Rachel looked at him and shrugged.

"Quinn there is no need to be bitter." Rachel snapped. "I'm pretty sure you and Finn did it before." Rachel couldn't believe she was being such a bitch.

"Yeah Quinn, Even people who is bad at it do it." Sam added widening his eyes slightly.

"That is none of Your Business." Quinn was now turning bright red, Quinn grabbed Finn's hands and pulls him away, Sam began to laugh and he sat in front of Rachel.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It kind of sounded like we were talking about sex." Sam told her, Rachel's eyes widen and then she hit him on his arm. "What was that for?"

"You knew we sounded wrong." Rachel had a slight smile on his face, Sam started to laugh again.

"Yeah, but you was so clueless I couldn't stop." Sam chuckled, then there was silence between the two then Sam said;

"You're really cool; I don't understand why people are so hard on you." Sam said to her, Rachel shrugged.

"It's because I know what I want." Rachel said. "I mean, I have one goal and I'll do anything to be a star." She said. Sam smiled at her.

"But you are one." Rachel looked in to his eyes and smiled.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Rachel and Sam looked at the four who returned with the food they went off for.

"You know, it's the Mall." Sam said. "Rachel and I was discussing about her being on top and me cheering her on." Rachel hit him once again while they stared at them shocked and confused.

"What?" Kurt squeaked out.

"Singing Kurt, Singing." Rachel told the boy, she then looked back at Sam.

"So Sam, Are you going to join us?" Blaine asked. Sam shook his head.

"Nah, I have to go home." He answered him. "Rachel just delayed me." Sam got up and Rachel rolled her eyes with the small smile still on her face. "See you guys in school." Sam smiled at Rachel before leaving, Kurt and Mercedes gave her a look.

"What are you guys looking at?" Rachel asked.

"We found your Step Four." Tina said. Rachel grew nervous.

"Not Sam." Rachel told them. "He's nice to me and-"

"He really likes you." Kurt added. "If Finn sees that a guy truly likes you, it would make him want you more." Rachel thought about it, Kurt was right. If she really wanted Finn she would have to do anything and everything to get him back. Little did Rachel know she was crossing one step off of Kurt's plan too?

The Kurt Hummel epic plan to get Rachel over Finn.

[x] Convince Rachel to throw everything that Finn given her away.

[x] Convince Rachel to go threw with the Fake plan without her knowing it was fake.

[x] Have Rachel tell Finn off because that big moron deserves it.

[In the works] Get Rachel to fall for another guy

[Unknown yet but it seems like it] Get a guy to fall for Rachel.

[x] Give Rachel a knew look

[Almost there] Get Rachel to Finally Get over Finn.


	3. Sam's HORRIBLE Date Song He made up

**I'm Glad you guys really like this story :D **

**Songs of the Chapter: **

**Sam's Date Song: Me :P (It's horrible on Purpose)**

**Beautiful Soul/ Right where you want me: Jesse McCartney**

**Btw guys Imma update once a week along with my Other Story: Keep holding on. :) So most likely a new Chapter will be here in a week.**

**With Sam:**

_"Will you go to the state fair with me? _

_We'll share some cotton candy _

_And try some cheese_

_I'll play some games _

_And win you a bear _

_And I hope you won't mind_

_I'll you kiss goodnight_

_And we'll be a better couple then Quinn and Finn._

_This is the date song I made up,_

_This is the date song I made Up_

_This is the date song I made uh-uh-UP_

_And I hope it gave me some good luck_

_This is the date song I made up_

_Yeah, I'm a sucker for some love._

_This is date song I made up._

_This is the date song_

_I made up!" _Sam stopped singing and looked at his friends, which was Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Blaine and Puck. Kurt looked as if he was in pain.

"Are you trying to make her punch you in the face?" Tina asked. "Rachel hates horribly written songs," Sam sighed and put his guitar down.

"What else do I do, I know Rachel loves a guy to sing to her." Sam said. "I thought writing a song would help me out."

"Why won't you just sing her a song you know?" Blaine asked. "May I suggest a Disney song?" Sam shook his head.

"No, I just need an epic plan." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"Did you say Epic?" Blaine asked.

**The Next Day**

Sam was now wearing a button down blue shirt that he (Kurt) found in the back of his closet, and a random pair of dark blue Levi's. Saying he was nervous was an understatement, He skipped breakfast to be there on time. He watched as Rachel got her books from her Locker, He saw Quinn looking at her and slightly being all over Finn. It's Time to save her. Sam walked over to Rachel.

"Hey Rach." Sam greeted, Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Sam, What's going on." Rachel could see Finn obviously trying to listen.

"I was wondering." Sam heard his stomach growled. Rachel scrunched up her nose, "Sorry, I skipped breakfast for this."

"It must be important." Rachel said. "Just tell me, I have a test in global-."

"You don't want to be late; I'll tell you in glee club." Rachel nodded and closed her locker.

"I'll see you there Sam." Rachel walked away and Sam began to bang his head on her locker, causing people to stare at him.

"Dude, what were you going to ask Rachel?" Finn turned the boy around. Sam notice Quinn had left too.

"Um let's see, none of your business." Sam said, who did he think he was.

"It is my business because Rachel-"

"Is your ex-girlfriend, just like Quinn is my ex- girlfriend after you backstabbed me and kissed her more then once?" Sam snapped at the taller boy becoming angry.

"Look, you can not date Rachel." Finn told him, Sam chuckled a little.

"Why not, because you still love her?" He said. "Well I loved Quinn, but you didn't care so why should I?" Sam walked away as the bell rung.

**Glee Club.**

"Time for plan B." Sam said to Mercedes and Tina.

"Don't sing the date song." Tina glared at him, Sam nodded.

"Sam didn't you want to sing before we got started?" Will asked the blond, Sam got up.

"You're not gonna sing Bieber again are you." Lauren asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"No, But I'm going to sing a song from someone who wrote songs for the Biebs." Sam said. "Jesse McCartney." Sam went and got a guitar and looked at Rachel and began to sing/play.

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

Rachel looked around a little, She was kind of surprised he was staring at her and singing. She just thought Kurt was over reacting with the Sam liking her part but obviously it was true.

_I know that you are something special  
>to you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

Rachel smiled, The Glee club began to sing along, Finn rolled his eyes and Quinn glared at Rachel.

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_Yeah_

Sam walked over to her singing, Okay He was singing to her. It was clear and Rachel couldn't help but be a little happy, she didn't think about Finn who would when someone as sweet as Sam was singing a beautiful song to her. Sam walked away and handed his guitar to Puck who took over as the beat smoothly changed everyone was kind of Surprised he was doing a mash up.

_Girl,  
>I'm gonna let you have your way with me.<br>But when you move like that,  
>it's hard to breathe.<br>I never thought that it could be like this,  
>but I was wrong.<br>Baby, don't be gentle,  
>I can handle anything.<em>

"Go Sam!" Brittany yelled clapping.

_Baby,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<em>

Sam tapped her on the nose, Rachel giggled which made Finn more Pissed, and Quinn looked at her boyfriend and elbowed him.

"Stop it." She snapped.

_Crazy,  
>Lets do something, maybe.<em>

Sam smirked as her forced her to touch his abs; Rachel blushed lightly and pulled away even though she wanted to feel them more.

_Please don't take your time;  
>you got me,<br>Right where you want me._

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other; they knew they had to Tell Kurt and Whisk Rachel away ASAP.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<em> 

Baby_,  
>Take me on a journey.<br>I've been thinking lately,  
>I could use a little time alone with you.<br>_

_Crazy,_

_Lets do something, maybe.  
>Please don't take your time;<br>you got me,  
>Right where you want<em>

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you <em>

_Right where you want me!_

The girls other then Quinn cheered as soon as he finished, Rachel smiled wider. She couldn't help it, Sam finally asked.

"Will you go to the state fair with me?"

**Later:**

"Are you going to Text threw the whole movie?" Blaine asked as He and Kurt said in Kurt's living room, Kurt then looked up at his iPhone.

"I'm not texting, I'm checking if I've been texted." He said. Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt then put his phone on the table and smiled at his boyfriend.

"I'm all yours." Blaine smiled and the two leaned in and kissed, Quinn knocked on the door.

"Kurt I know you're in there." Kurt went to pull away, but Blaine held his head so they could continue kissing, Kurt moaned lightly and kissed him deeper.

"KURT." Quinn screamed ringing the door bell in a quick pace over and over, Kurt Pulled away a little.

"Should I."

"No, she'll go away." Blaine whispered and kissed him again. Quinn glared at them from the window and walked to the other side of the house where Kurt's Tiny window was open. Suddenly Kurt felt someone tap his shoulder; Blaine opened his eyes and saw the blond standing over them.

"I Knew you was in here." Quinn was now scaring Kurt and Blaine.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked.

"What is going on with Rachel, I know you two have something to do with it." Quinn pointed at the two boys.

"You broke in to his house!" Blaine yelled at her. "You are crazy."

"I just gave Rachel a Make over is that a big Deal." Kurt snapped.

"You don't even like Rachel!" Quinn said, Blaine swore to god her eyes just flashed the color blood

red. Kurt waved his arms and started to shake his head.

"I do like Rachel; she doesn't break in to my house!" Kurt snapped. "Also it is none of you business if I plan something with Rachel." Blaine nodded; Quinn shot the boy a death glare which caused him to shiver.

"Fine, I'm going to find out anyways." Quinn snapped. "We live in a small town Hummel!" Quinn cracked her knuckles.

"And if it's about Rachel getting Finn back." Quinn paused; her eye brow twitched; Kurt now felt like breaking down in to tears in the corner of the living room, she was so scary it wasn't funny.

"I'm going to kick her hobbit ass, Smash my fist in to your porcelain face, and you-" She pointed at Blaine whose eyes widen.

"I'm going to do something so bad, I can't even think about it right now so I'll get back on you with that." Quinn straightened up her dress and hair that went out of place and took a deep breath.

"Don't forget to vote for me for Prom Queen." She then walked out of the house as if nothing happened.

**The Next Day with Samchel.**

"I can't believe you feel down a flight of Stairs." Rachel frowned looking up at him while they stood next to his locker, Sam rubbed his lower back in pain, and the truth was He tried to do a back flip off his bed when Rachel agreed to go with him to the State fair. That obviously was a horrible idea.

"Yeah, it's still sore." Sam said, Rachel went behind him and started to massage him, Sam smiled, and Finn walked by them and sent them a look. "So what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"At seven." Rachel said. "Gives us time to drive there and have plenty of fun." The Bell rung and Rachel stopped.

"I have to go, See you at Lunch?" Rachel said as he turned around Sam nodded as he kissed her on the cheek, She smiled and walked away. Finn fallowed her down the hall.

"Rachel, you seriously can't be going on a date with him." Finn said.

"But I am." Rachel said not even looking at Finn. "It shouldn't matter to you, you're dating Quinn." Finn rolled his eyes, Kurt and Sam told him the same thing. He didn't need to hear it a third time.

"Look, I know you don't like him." Finn said. "You're doing this to get back at me." Rachel eyes widen but she continued to walk normally.

"I mean, you change your clothes, you're mean to me-"

"Just because I change my outfit doesn't mean anything." Rachel snapped. "And I'm tired of being the nice girl nobody respects, its time for a comeback and nobody is getting in my way." Rachel walked in to her Math class leaving Finn in the hallway.


	4. Fuinn Vs Samchel

Kurt was obviously shaken up from Quinn's Chat, Blaine was down right Paranoid every time he would see a blond walk by him, and He now felt bad for everyone who was in a relationship with her.

Sam was more then excited to take Rachel out tonight; He was going out Rachel freakin' Berry. Kurt thought he should wear some over the top clothes but Blaine convinced him it was just 'a T-shirt jean thing'. Kurt didn't take that too well but agreed.

Rachel on the other hand was forced to wear her new clothes that Kurt forced upon her, One of the many reasons was Because Kurt hid all of her clothes outside of her house. Rachel finished brushing her hair and smiled, the plan was going great and tonight could Change everything.

She had the perfect out (In Kurt's words) a cream Lacy-overlay tank top with blue skinny jeans. She could swear that the skinny jeans was cutting off her circulation, Rachel heard the door bell and made her way downstairs. She opened the door and saw the tall blond pacing back and forth with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, Rachel smiled.

"Are those for me?" She asked. Sam jumped at the sound of her voice and look at her then at the flowers.

"Uh. Yeah." He handed them to her. Rachel smelled them and smiled at him; Sam stared at her and smiled back. "You look really pretty."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam felt his stomach flip. "Uhh, um are you ready to go?" The short girl nodded and closed her door. Sam walked to his car and opened the door for her.

"Ladies First." Rachel got in the car. Sam took a deep breath.

**At the state fair.**

Everything was going great even though Sam is spending all of his money he was saving up for a new game but as long as Rachel kept laughing and had the biggest smile on her face, He'd do anything and he did. Sam won her a bear that was almost her height which obviously means he had to carry it for her.

"I'm having so much Fun." Rachel giggled. Sam smiled back. "It's the first time I ever came here." Sam sent her a look.

"Nobody ever took you here?" He asked.

"No, I've never been asked to come." She said. "I'm glad you asked me." Sam's smile returned and he looked up at the cotton candy stand and became excited.

"Let's get some cotton candy!" He grabbed her with his free hand and took her to the stand. He looked at the price and cringed a little, 8 bucks for one stick of cotton candy, _For Rachel_. He pulled out his wallet and handed the guy the money who handed Rachel the large fluffy treat.

"I could have paid." Rachel told him, Sam shrugged.

"I asked you out." He said. "Its only fair that I would go broke." She giggled once again and took a small piece of cotton candy and fed it to Sam, The two stared in to each others eyes as her finger brushed his lip.

"Rachel? Sam?" The two looked over and saw Quinn and Finn in front of them.

"Finn." Rachel wasn't really surprised to that the two there, She saw Quinn holding a small blue bear and was staring at the bear Sam was holding for her.

"Did you buy that?" Quinn asked.

"No, I played a bunch of Games and had to get a lot of tickets." Sam said. "But anything for Rachel." Rachel blushed. Finn rolled his eyes.

"I am officially sick to my stomach." Quinn said out loud as Rachel fed another piece to Sam. "Let's go Finn; I want to go on line for the Ferris wheel." Rachel's Face lid up.

"Oh My Gosh, I want to go on the Ferris Wheel."She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to it, Quinn then did the same to Finn, and Quinn suddenly had a thought cross her mind.

"They're trying to bet us as Prom King and Queen." Quinn said out loud as they fallowed.

"What?"

"She's trying to beat me as Prom Queen, That's not going to work." Quinn's breathing became heavy and Finn became shifty eyed. "Because we have what they don't."

"What's that?" He asked.

"True Love." Quinn said. Finn smiled trying to hide how scared he was. The two stood in line behind Kurt and Blaine who was behind Sam and Rachel. Blaine's eyes widen when he saw Quinn, She sent him a warning glare before pulling Finn in to a kiss.

"Damn Sam that bear could crush Rachel." Mercedes jokes, She and Tina was on line two seeing that Mike was afraid of Ferris Wheels and Tina was more then excited to get on.

"Its already crushing my arms. Hey save some for me!" Sam said, He then opened his mouth so Rachel could feed him more Cotton Cady, Rachel put a hand full in his mouth while laughing, Tina and Mercedes Shared a look.

"Next!" Mercedes and Tina got in there cart while the guy made sure they was seated properly before letting there cart go a few feet up, Sam and Rachel started to go in before the guy stopped them.

"No Food and the bear is too big." Quinn smirked.

"Too bad." Rachel rolled her eyes at the girl and shrugged.

"We could do something-"

"I'll hold it." Mike offered. "I'm not getting on that death wheel." Sam then smiled at the Asian and handed him everything.

"Thanks Dude." Mike nodded as the two got on. Quinn frowned again and squeezed Finn's hand.

"This is going to be so much fun." Rachel said as the Ferris wheel went up a few feet, once everyone got on the wheel started Rachel grabbed Sam's hand, Sam stared at her.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?" Sam asked. Rachel looked over at him.

"You said I looked pretty." She told him.

"I was obviously lost at words." He looked in to her eyes once again, none of the two noticed that they had stopped on top of the wheel. Kurt wanted to see what was going on; He felt Blaine's warm hand grab his. The two smiled at each other.

"I'm getting really dizzy, I kind of wish it would stop moving." Rachel said.

"It did." He said. The two leaned in and let there lips connect as the Ferris wheel moved; Kurt looked down and nearly screamed when he saw the two kissing. Rachel pulled away a little. She wasn't sure if it was healthy that her heart was racing like this, the two opened there eyes.

"Oh. My. God." They both said.

"I see Fireworks." She told him.

"I do too." He said. He kissed the girl once again.

Oh Yeah, One of the best dates of his life.

**School:**

Quinn couldn't believe her eyes, just two weeks ago Rachel was depressed and hung over Finn now, she's making out with Sam in the hall way in front of everyone. The worst part about it she over heard Girls in the bathroom talking about voting for them as Prom King and Queen.

Finn was down right pissed, since when did Rachel even like Sam. Since when did Sam notice Rachel? He saw the two Kiss once again before going there separate ways in the hallway then come back for another kiss. Two Girls walked by them and smiled.

"Aw, they are so cute together." Girl one said smiling.

"I know, I'm voting for them for Prom king and Queen like Brittany said to." Girl two told her. Quinn's eyes widen.

"Brittany, why are you telling people to Vote for Sam and Rachel for Prom King and Queen?" Quinn asked the other blond as Brittney cleaned a Photo of a very overweight cat and her together.

"Because there adorable together, Have you not heard his version of 'Two is better then one'." Brittany asked. "He sung it Live last night on my Show 'Fondue for Two' didn't you see it?"

"No Brittany, I have a life." Quinn snapped then she paused. "He sung that song for her!"

"Yeah it's on my ipod." Brittany smiled. "Someone put it on Itunes; I heard He and Rachel are singing it at Prom." This was seriously crazy, it seems that everyone love Sam and Rachel together more then they love Sam and her together. Even Santana thought they were nice together...Kind of.

"He keeps her mouth Busy; I don't have to hear her ramble on anymore." Santana told her. "I mean they both have giant mouths, its kind of interesting to watching them go at it, it's like the animal planet." Glee club was more annoying.

"Okay guys, as you may know I've asked Rachel and Sam to sing a duet together for junior Prom." Mr. Shue said. Rachel and Sam smiled at each other.

"Mr. Shue, What if Finn and I wanted to sing a duet for Prom?" Quinn snapped.

"We're singing for the King and Queen Dance when they announced the winner." Rachel told the girl. "Since you two are in the running I doubt you would want to 'Ruin' the moment."

"You and Sam are in the running too." Quinn rolled her eyes, Rachel looked at Sam confused, and Sam was obviously still lost.

"Don't pretend you both didn't know." Sam blinked at Quinn before answering.

"No, we didn't know."

"That you two are in the lead?" Brittany asked looking at her phone. Everyone looked at her more lost and shocked then ever.

"WHAT!"

"How is that possible, everyone hates Rachel?" Quinn snapped. "I'm popular, I should get more votes."

"Well, you're not as popular as I am, so last night when I told people to vote for them they did." Brittany said. "And According to That blog Jacob made in to an app." Mercedes and Tina shared a look.

"Fuinn has dropped 9% and Samchel Gained 20%." Rachel and Sam became surprised, had people liked them this much? Were they the new 'It' Couple as people would say.

"This isn't happening." Quinn lightly slapped herself. "Wake up. Wake up!"

"Did it work?" Brittany asked, Mr. Shue then cut in.

"Okay guys, Relax Quinn I don't think Rachel and Sam meant any harm." Mr. Shue said.

"Yeah, He's right Quinn but despite the long awaited 'Wake up call' that not everything goes your way because of your looks and to that fact you _were _Head Cheerio." Rachel spoke, Quinn glared at her. She knew things had to go the other way around, she couldn't loose her place, and she didn't let Santana so why in the world would she let Rachel out of all people. She had to get those votes back and Break Sam and her up. The Question's;

_"How can she make Sam or Rachel break up, There has to be away?" _She looked over at Santana and then Brittany and smirked.

"This Meeting of the Ex-Cheerleaders committee is now in session." Quinn announced in the celibacy club room, Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"I used to be a Cheerleader?" Brittany asked, "I thought I was a Cheerio." Quinn sighed.

"Why are we here Quinn." Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"We are here, To Break up Sam and Rachel." Quinn said. "They're becoming more popular then us, we have to break them up."

"Why can't we just let them break up naturally, like you and Finn are." Quinn glared at her, But Santana continued. "They'll make out a lot, Then They'll find out new and weird things about each other, like Rachel's mom made out with Mr. Shue-"

"Wait what?" Quinn's eyes widen.

"Or Sam burst in to tears every time he eats something with more then 400 calories." Quinn stared at Santana freaked out about what she's saying. "I'm just saying, He's going to get tired of her running her mouth and dump her within the next few weeks or if she's lucky 4 months."

"But don't you think if she wins Prom Queen, She'll be more popular then ever!" Quinn said. Starting to walk around the Table. "More popular then us." Brittany gasped covering her mouth while Santana waved her hands sitting up.

"Whoa, Whoa. That is never going to happen." Santana planted her hands on the wooden table. "One reason, I'm a freakin' sex riot, Two. Rachel is annoying."

"You're a Bitch." Quinn said.

"Yeah, so are you. And Bitch beats annoying." Santana Sat back once again, Then Brittany spoke.

"But Rachel is Both, We all said it ourselves." Quinn and Santana looked at each other then at Brittany. "Rachel is an Annoying Bitch, She the best of both worlds and with her and Sam rising with prom votes, She can beat you guys easily."

"Us, What about you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not popular because I'm a Bitch; I'm popular because I'm Awesome." Brittany told them.

"She's Right, We're both at risk." Santana said. "We have to break them up."

"We have to find dirty about them." Quinn said.

"How, they're both attached by the mouth." Santana told her. "I'm pretty sure it's been days since Rachel took a breath."

"We could interview there friends, like when I interviewed Puck he told me you had a heart shaped birthmark on your butt." Quinn blushed brightly.

**The Next Day:**

Kurt was happy, why wouldn't he be. Other then the fact that He had a boyfriend. He ended _Finchel _for good. Rachel had been so happy with Sam, She forgotten the Meetings they had for the Fake Hummel plan. She spent those nights with Sam or Talking about Sam and singing lets not forget singing.

Kurt whistled while he walked in to his kitchen, He Grabbed a glass and got some water in it after drinking some of the glass her turned and saw Quinn sitting in the once empty seat, it had to be around one in the morning and she was dressed as if it was four in the afternoon. Kurt dropped the glass to the floor and reframed himself from screaming.

"Why so happy Kurt?" Quinn asked with that evil smirk she always seemed to wear.

"What was that?" He heard Carol's worried voice eco. Kurt thought to scream that a crazy bitch was stalking him, but he spoke the few words;

"It was me guys, I'm Sorry." Kurt looked at Quinn who was now staring at him blankly. "What do you want from me?"

"Answers I know you have." She said. "About Sam and Rachel fake relationship." Kurt swallowed, and looked at the girl who he shared the same eye color with.

"It's not a fake relationship, they seriously like each other." Kurt told her. "Unlike you and Finn." Quinn's eyes slightly widen.

"What do you know?" She asked, He smirked.

"You want to be prom queen so bad but you need a great guy to help you win; You still have feelings for Puck but your afraid that Lauren would smash you in a million different pieces, You had Sam but he was the New kid, and you can't get any other boy in this school because you had a baby a year ago." Kurt paused as he saw her still looking at him eye to eye wincing at the word baby.

"So you Came back to Finn who shares the same brain cells with Brittany, And just got out of a horrible break up with Rachel who we all knew he was going to end up taking back because the problem wasn't that serious, But You caught him right on time, kissing him at the right moment ruining your promising relationship with Sam in order to build up your Stats, and then finally becoming official with Finn again."

"How did you know I'm using Finn for Prom.?" Kurt smirked.

"I didn't, I just guessed about that part." Quinn's face fell and Kurt nodded smiling. "Yeah, I got dirt on you once again Lucy, Not get out of my house before I tell Brittany and Finn." Quinn got up and walked over to him.

"Remember This, I got in to you're house once without anyone noticing I can do it again." She said The Girl turned and walked out threw the front door; Kurt then grew afraid and locked all of the doors and windows. That night he kept a baseball bat between his matresses.


	5. Rachel's Madonna and MJ Experience

Rachel stood by her locker, There was no arguments' to it. She was glowing. Who wouldn't glow if they that sweet hot piece of Sam every second of the day? Rachel had long forgotten about the 'Plan' for her and Finn to reunite. To Kurt's liking it was the best thing ever. Well until;

"Hey Rachel," Rachel looked up at her ex, that's when everything returned. She hadn't bee face to face with Finn since that hallway argument. She always made sure she never looks his way.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly. "If this isn't about Sam and me, you could dismiss yourself now." Finn was kind of called off guard how she was acting. Even when she was frowning she looked bright and you could feel how happy she was, Finn just ignored this.

"It's not about that." Rachel was now listening to what he had to say.

"I want to sing that Madonna mash up Duet we sung." Finn said. "Remember-

"Borderline/ Open Your Heart." Rachel finished. "Of course I remember it, that's around the Time You lied to me about having sex with Santana." Finn looked pained when Rachel snapped at him like that.

"Yeah, we never sung it in front of the glee club and it's too much of a good mash up." Finn told her.

"It does go well together." Rachel whispered. She thought about then swallowed and looked up at him. "Fine, you've caught my weakness. So well sing it tomorrow in Glee club." Finn smiled and nodded. There was an awkward silence.

"You can go now." She said. Finn walked away and smiled when he passed Sam who slowed down and looked at him in the hallway before walking to Rachel.

"What did he want?" Sam asked.

"Nothing important, He just wanted to sing a duet with me." Rachel told Sam as she fixed his hair that was out of place, Sam stopped her.

"Wait, you're singing with him?" He asked.

"It's just a song." Rachel assured him. "Trust me." She wrapped her arms around his hips as he pouted, she smiled at him.

"I trust you." Sam told her. "But Finn's not that dumb, and neither am I." Rachel pulled him close to her.

"Hey." He looked down at her and saw her smiling at him. "You're my boyfriend now, so you don't have to worry about anything." Sam smiled then bent down and kissed her softly.

"Are we still going out tonight with Blaine and Kurt?" Sam asked. "Well out as in my place playing American Idol and Dance, Dance, Revolution."

"Of Course, Who in the right mind would pass off an offer like that?" She smiled.

**Later:**

"This Game was a horrible Idea." Sam in between breaths, Blaine and He thought it would be fun to play the Michael Jackson Experience. Then again he thought it would be easy.

"Why do we have to do all that work." The Blond complained crawling over to Rachel who was laughing with Kurt.

"Its Called the Michael Jackson Experience, I think the Title says it all." Kurt said, Looking back at Blaine who was still dancing to 'Black or White'. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how hard he was concentrating and sweating.

"Come on MJ!." The Shorter boy yelled at the TV. "You Call this hard?" Rachel stared at the boy as the part where he had to dance like a Native American appeared.

"_**It doesn't matter if you're-"**_

"BLACK OR WHITE!" Blaine scream loudly, The three behind him began to laugh. Blaine then gave up and fell back on the couch laughing along with them.

"You two should try." Blaine said as soon as he calmed down. Rachel of course jumped up, Kurt shook his head a little.

"Come on Kurt, You have to sweat that hairspray out sometime." Sam smirked, Kurt rolled his eyes and got up.

"I want to dance to 'Dirty Diana'." Rachel requested, Kurt shrugged.

"What ever helps you sleep at night." Kurt said. "I guessing you want to be Diana?" Rachel nodded.

"My Girlfriend is so gonna beat Your Boyfriend." Sam Challenged Blaine.

"Yeah right." Blaine snorted. The music started, Rachel's face was more serious then Blaine's had been. Sam smirked when Rachel looked at Kurt just as 'Diana' Did and back at the screen.

"Prepare to loose Hummel." She smirked.

"Oh You wish Berry." He said as the Gold move showed up, They both go it time, After a while Kurt noticed he was loosing he had missed the last Gold move and he had to get every dance move perfect in order to beat her.

"Come On Kurt You got this." Blaine yelled., Kurt felt warm this game was more intense then he thought.

"Come one Rachel!" Sam smiled.

"Give up Kurt, I'm so going to beat you!." Rachel smiled, Her hair was all over the place and she had been breathing a little harder.

"The Gold move is coming Kurt!" Blaine Yelled. Kurt then caught it right on time, Rachel missed it. She of course Blamed Blaine's excited screaming. Once the song finished Rachel fell back in to Sam's lap.

"See My Boyfriend is better then Your Girlfriend." Blaine Gloated as Kurt fixed his hair that was now out of place. Sam squeezed Rachel.

"Nuh uh, My Girlfriend is Awesome." Sam kissed Rachel on the cheek. The Girl Giggled as Blaine once again attempted the game. This time he was dancing to 'Smooth Criminal'.

**The Next Day Glee Club.**

Brad began to play the Piano, Rachel looked at Sam before she started to sing, Santana watched the two, Finn tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked over at him.

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
>I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free<br>Stop playing' with my heart  
>Finish what you start<br>When you make my love come down  
>If you want me let me know<br>Baby, let it show  
>Honey, don't you fool around<em>

Finn smirked at Sam and sung;

_Don't try to resist me_

_Open your heart to me, baby  
>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<em>

Quinn rolled her eyes and glared at Rachel, Sam felt Mercedes hand on his shoulder.

_Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
>your making me, your making such a fool of me<em>

Finn smiled at her, Rachel couldn't help but smile back.

_I see you on the street and you walk on by  
>you're on the street I see when you're walking by<br>When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see_

Finn wrapped his arms around her; Rachel looked at Sam nervously then moved away spinning and stopping.

_So you choose to look the other way  
>well I've got something to say...<em>

_Open your heart to me, baby  
>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<em>

Rachel saw Finn make his way to her, so she continued to walk circles around the Piano like they did the first time they sung.

_(Open your heart I'll make you love me)  
>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin' _

Rachel started to get dizzy and stopped, Finn walked close to her once again as they finished the song.

_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
>(ohh ohh ohh) Open your heart with the key <em>

The two finished and was breathing hard, everyone clapped. Rachel tore her eyes away from Finn's and rushed to her seat next to Sam, Mr. Shue clapped and gave Rachel a weird look. Finn sat next to Quinn.

"That was wonderful guys." Will smiled. Rachel looked confused once again, why did she have to agree to that song? She didn't want to remember the real reason why she and Sam was dating, it didn't help that Sam put his arm around her as soon as she returned.

Finn turned to Santana and the two shared a smile.

Flashback:

_"It's Chicken Tuesday, How in the world could there be Fish on Chicken Tuesday." Finn argued with the lunch lady._

_"Why must you argue with me on Fish Tuesday?" She snapped. "It's Chicken Monday get it right!" Finn's face changed before Brittany and Santana walked over to him._

_"Poor Finnocent, He was with her longer yet, He couldn't get in to her pants." Brittany said. Finn looked at Brittany in confusion._

_"What?"_

_"You didn't hear? Rachel and Sam broke the bed." Santana said, Finn's eyes widen then shook his head and started to walk away, the two fallowed him._

_"Look Rachel isn't that type of girl; she wouldn't just sleep with guys she just started to date." Finn said. _

_"They've been dating for 4 weeks; it will be five on Friday." Brittany cleared up, Santana and Finn sent her a look._

_"What I own the hottest Web gossip show, I have to keep tabs on the Hottest Couple." She told them. "Oh and Sorry for you and Quinn's loss."_

_"What Brittany was trying to say, is that what girl in there right mind wouldn't Smash or want to get Smashed by Sam." Santana pointed out. "He's smokin' and you could tell Rachel tapped that, she looks like she's won a million Grammy's."_

_"Look even if Rachel slept with him, WHICH I DOUBT!" Finn said. "There's nothing I could do about it, she moved on now I have to." Finn looked obviously pained when he said this._

_"I mean, I've moved on already." He corrected himself. "I have Quinn, I have a girlfriend. Quinn's my girlfriend." Santana rolled her eyes._

_"Oh cut the act, you don't even want Quinn." Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "So I suggest you to take man hands away from that Himbo, before she completely forgets about Finn Hudson."_

_End of Flashback._

"I'll see you tonight." Rachel smiled at Sam. The blond nodded he had a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Sam sighed and looked at her, His eyes we're glassy as if he was about to cry.

"I don't want to loose you." Rachel frowned. "I really like you Rachel, and I don't want anything to ruin what we have."

"It won't Sam, I really like you too." She said.

"Then look me in the eyes and Promise me that you won't cheat on me." Sam said, Rachel looked in to his eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

"I Promise." Sam kissed her, Rachel kissed back. She felt more then Guilty about the Plan She knew she had to do something about it.

**Later:**

"You guys, I want to stop the plan." Rachel looked at Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, and Tina who pretended to look shocked. "I know you all wanted me back with Finn, But I think I'm in love with Sam." Kurt felt his face soften and he grew a small smile.

"Rachel, are you sure you want to abort 'The Hummel Plan'?" Mercedes asked after her and Kurt shared a look.

"Yes." Rachel said. "I don't want Finn anymore, and I hope you guys can accept that." Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we'll get over it Rachel." Tina said. "Now let's go to breadsticks." Rachel bit her lip.

"I can't, I'm watching Kyle Xy with Sam at his place." She said. "It's a marathon, it started this morning but I convinced him I'll watch it with him later today." Tina smiled big.

"Its okay Rach, We'll see you later then." Rachel walked out of her room with them; Quinn crawled from under her bed smiling stopping the tape recorder.

"Prom Queen here I come."

**That Night:**

Blaine looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw; Quinn standing there with a pair of Scissors spinning them around with her finger, Blaine froze to death. This wasn't fair he wasn't around the 'Quinn attack kit' Kurt made for him, It was under his pillow at the moment.

"Oh Warbler Blaine." She said breaking the silence. "The smallest Warbler of them all."

"What the hell do you want from me?" He whispered as his eyes burned.

"Remember when I warned you and Kurt about Rachel and Finn?" SHe asked. Blaine felt tears about to come out.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. "Kill me?" Quinn made a face.

"No, only a crazy person would risk Jail time." Blaine turned and looked at her.

"It's called Breaking and Entering." He snapped. "You can still go to Jail." Quinn walked over to him.

"I'm going to do something that will make you go crazy in a bad way." Quinn said. Blaine was now eye to eye to her. The girl then pulled him in to a long kiss, Blaine's eyes widen. Quinn pulled away.

"I told you it was going to be horrible." She said. "Good bye Blaine." She walked out of the house Leaving Blaine to slip to the floor.

**The Next Day.**

Kurt slammed Quinn's locker Shut, Quinn looked uncaused.

"You know you can break in to my house all you want, but you're not going to Break in to my Boyfriends and Kiss him." Kurt yelled. Quinn titled her head.

"I already did." She said. "I told you, once I found out the truth about Sam and Rachel's relationship I had to keep my word." She told him.

"What's the truth?" Sam asked walking over to the two, Kurt looked frightened while Quinn smirked and looked at Kurt.


	6. Ice Cream, Celine, And Titanic on DvD

**I left you all with a Cliff hanger; I can't end every Chapter with Smiles and Fluffs :). **

"What's the truth?" Kurt's heart was racing, why did this have to happen? Why was Quinn so bat shit insane?

"Go on Kurt tell him before I do." Quinn smiled. "Tell him about his little Girlfriend and what's been going on between them." Kurt swallowed deeply and looked at Sam who was now obviously becoming anxious to know what the hell they were talking about.

"What's going on with Rachel?" Sam asked. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but no form of words could come up with an excuse Sam would believe.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Quinn said. "Rachel was using you, Just to get to Finn." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh please." Sam rolled his eyes. Quinn held up a tape recorder and hit play, Kurt's stomach dropped with he heard Rachel's voice.

_"You guys, I want to stop the plan...I know you all wanted me back with Finn, But I think I'm in-_

_"_Quinn stopped the tape, Sam shook his head.

"That could be about anything." He said. "And you didn't even let the tape finish." Quinn was really annoying Sam now, Why did she hate Rachel so much?

"Look Sam, Rachel set up a plan to steal Finn away from me, she changed her style so she could get your attention, you're the key to make Finn Jealous so she started to date you and is pulling Finn closer so she could dump you and have a horrible relationship with him again.

"I'm the one who flirted." Sam said. "Rachel didn't do a thing to me."

"She changed her style, and now she's hot." Quinn said to her ex, Kurt was still standing there knowing that Sam was yet to be convinced.

"She's always been hot, I've always secretly liked and I got tired of hiding it so I asked her to the state fair." Sam explained. "So even if there was a plan, it wasn't targeted at me just some loser who would have been heartbroken." Kurt smiled at Sam.

"I think we're both losers because Santana saw them making out in the library." Quinn's eyes began to water, Kurt sent her a look. She had to be out of her mind right now. Seriously lying!

"He did what!" Sam then stormed down the hallway and Quinn dropped the act almost instantly.

"You're a twisted little bitch you know that?" Kurt told her.

"You should be leaving now, you don't belong here anymore." Quinn said to him before closing her locker and taking her time to the Choir room.

**In Glee Club.**

"Sam!" Rachel yelled as Sam pushed Finn in to the wall, Rachel weakly tried to push them away from each other as they shoved each other countless times.

"You know I would have thought you understood when Puck slept with Quinn how it felt when someone steals your girl." Sam yelled. "But you obviously don't care about mine or everyone else; you're not going to do this twice to me." Finn pushed Sam in to the piano almost knocking Brad down.

"Yeah right dude, I stole your Girls." Finn glared at him. "Or could it be they like me more?" Sam punched Finn in the jaw missing the top of Rachel's head;

"HEY!" Mr. Shue yelled running in helping Rachel separate them, Finn held his jaw. The glee clubbers' knew they watched one of the weirdest fights ever.

"Blondie started it with all his ranting about 'Rachel and I kissing." Finn told Will.

"Sam I didn't kiss him!' Rachel said looking up at her Boyfriend. "Don't know who told you that, but obviously they were lying."

"Are you sure, or was this part of Your Plan?" Rachel froze and now looked more shocked and scared then before. "I Knew It!" Sam yelled.

"Sam please let me explain." Rachel begged.

"No, If you want to be with him just be with him, you two obviously still love each other, don't let me be in the way of that." Sam said, Rachel frowned deeper. "I'll be fine."

"Sam-"

"No, we haven't even dated that long anyways, just forget it." Sam looked obviously hurt, Rachel stared at the boy as he walked out, Finn looked at Rachel and could tell she was about to cry.

"What the hell just happened?" Puck asked looking at everyone.

"Sam just broke up with her." Mike whispered to him, Rachel then stormed out of the room going the opposite way. Quinn smirked and looked over at Finn.

"It was bond to happen." She commented.

"What did you do?" Brittany whispered to Quinn, Obviously upset about the events that just happened.

**Three Days Later.**

"Rachel, it's been three days." Kurt tried to pulled the tacky colored Blanket off of the girl who was balled up in it, Her room was a mess, She was Four tubs of been and Jerry's Ice cream on the floor another in Blaine's arms becoming lighter by the second thanks to Blaine himself. She had two empty trays of Double Stuff Oreos and a Family sized bag of Tostitos Chips.

"The Break up scene." Tina said, Mercedes agreed. "She's playing 'All bye myself' and was watching Titanic."

"Holy Crap." Kurt became scared. "She's depressed, this is a serious case." Blaine gave them a strange look as Kurt shook Rachel.

"Leave me alone Kurt." The girl cried once Kurt got the cover off of her, The Girl was wearing bright pink heavy sweat paints and a dirty over sized T-shirt.

"No, Rachel come one." Kurt frowned. "You're worst then before, this isn't healthy." Rachel said up her cheeks were stained with her running eye liner she didn't bother to fix, her hair was messy but she didn't give a crap.

"Healthy? My heart is broken that isn't healthy." She cried. "I'm going to stay like this forever, No boyfriend, listening to my Celine Dion and Whitney Houston mix tape, and watch Titanic until I die."

"This isn't even the right song for the movie." Mercedes pointed out. "Its 'My heart will go on'."

"But my heart won't go on, it will never go on, I miss Sam!" Rachel cried as the song 'Where to Broken Heart Go?' By Whitney Houston came on, the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Where do broken hearts go?" Rachel balled up in her bed again.

"Aw Rachel, You did love him." Tina's eyes started to water, Kurt groaned as the Asian sat next to Rachel.

"Now the cry baby is going to cry." Kurt said to Blaine, Tina began to cry.

"I don't know what I would do without Mike." Tina whined, Mercedes pulled the girl up and shook her.

"Snap out of it." Tina began to sniffle, Mercedes turned back to Rachel. "This is what you did last night; you told me you were okay."

"I LIED!" Rachel yelled. Kurt then pointed to the door and they all walked out.

"Guess she worst then I thought." Kurt sighed. "We have to get Sam to date her again."

"I know." Blaine said with a full mouth, and then he thought. "Has anyone seen Sam lately?" Everyone looked at each other.

**With Sam:**

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
>I know you were right believing for so long<br>I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
>I can't be too late; I know I was so wrong<em>

Sam sat on the floor with his knees to his chest and his head down, He started to rock back in forth to the music. He was almost in the same state as Rachel, but his mother refused to let him go to that extreme and made him clean his room while he was having a nervous break down that scared his Little Sister and Brother.

"He's in here, we tried everything." His mother sighed. The Four teens walked in and looked at the blond who was next to his bed. His mother closed the door leaving them alone.

"Oh Christ." Kurt rolled his eyes at the sad music playing, Mercedes made a face.

"Is this is Jagged Edge Version?" She asked.

"I like this one better," Sam told her, Mercedes nodded approving as Sam continued "And plus my mother yelled at me when I was playing Robin Thick's 'Lost without you'."

"Sam, you can't do this." Kurt told him.

"Yes I can." Sam said. "I feel like my heart is seriously broken, I fell in love with a girl who loves her ex-boyfriend. I'm so stupid."

"You love her?" Tina squeaked out and covered her Mouth, Mercedes opened the door and lightly pushed Tina out and closed the door again,

"You're not Stupid Sam." Blaine told him. "Why didn't you tell Rachel you loved her?"

"We've were only together for One month. That's 4 weeks. 28 days. 672 hours. 40,320 minutes. 2,419 200 seconds with RACHEL!" The boy began to cry, Mercedes heard Tina from outside start crying.

"He counted every second with her!" Tina cried from outside, Mercedes rolled her eyes, and Sam continued to 'talk'.

".sound.-if I'-told her." Sam straggled out while he cried; Mercedes sent him a weird look.

"You look crazy now." She mumbled to herself as the song continued to play.

_What are you thinking of?  
>What are you thinking of?<br>What are you thinking of?_

"SHE'S THINKING OF FINN, THAT'S WHAT'S SHE'S THINKING OF!" Sam screamed glaring at his ipod speakers, Mercedes jumped back in shock of his outburst, Blaine looked at Kurt then back at Sam.

"You know what that's it." Blaine when over and turned the ipod off and grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him up, Sam tried to weight himself down so Blaine couldn't, But Mercedes grabbed his arm and helped.

"Leave me alone." Sam whined.

"No, Sam why did you even break up with Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"I broke up with her because she still loves Finn." Sam said.

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked, Sam grew quiet and thought about it.

"Well, I don't know that for sure." He said. "But Quinn, She cheated on me with Him and Rachel-"

"Isn't Quinn, Rachel is a totally different girl." Blaine pointed out. "She'd never cheat on you." Sam groaned and smacked himself, Everyone's eyes widen. Sam rubbed his cheek.

"God, I'm such a moron." He whined. "I didn't have to break up with her; I gave her the thumbs up to date Finn! Oh. My. Star track! Finn's gonna ask her out to prom!"

"He has a girlfriend." Blaine said. "Quinn would kill him."

"Who could be afraid of Quinn, She's just a bitch." Sam said. "What do I do?"

"Just go to her house and confess your love." Kurt said. Sam smiled. "After you take a shower and change your clothes."

**With Rachel.**

Finn walked in to Rachel's room and saw the girl sitting up in her bed watching Titanic for the 3rd time that day. He saw how messy her room was he made a face and went over to her.

"Rachel." She looked over at him, she had washed her face but her eye was still red. Finn frowned at her and sat next to her.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I saw how much it hurt you when Sam broke up with you." Finn said, Rachel sighed.

"What does that mean? She snapped. "You know I like him."

"You love him." Finn corrected her; his mouth went dry once he said that. "You're like my best friend; you always helped me with Quinn no matter how much it hurts you." He said.

"I'm going to do the same." Rachel smiled a little but frowned again.

"How are you going to do that?" Rachel asked. "He won't talk to me."

"Did you try?" He asked. Rachel shook her head, Finn leaned in and spoke. "You know, I have a feeling he wants you back."

"You think?"

"He'd be crazy to let you go." The two smiled. "Now, go get dressed and I'll drive you to Sam's house." Rachel hugged him before rushing to her bathroom.

"Rachel." Sam opened the door and Finn sitting on her bed. "What the hell, are you doing here?" Rachel walked out of her bathroom in a robe.

"How fast do you think it would take us to get there?" She said, Finn pointed to her door the girl looked and saw the blond, her eyes widen.

"Such an Idiot." Sam stormed down the hallway, Rachel ran after him.

"No, SAM!" The boy stopped and turned around. "Its not what it looks like."

"I don't like when people mess with my head Rachel." Sam said. "I came here to ask you to be my girlfriend again, and ask if you wanted to go to prom. And now look at me, Finn beat me to you."

"No, it's not like that." Rachel said.

"It's fine." Sam said cutting her off. "I'll leave and you two can do what ever you two want." Sam's eyes started to water, the boy turned and walked out of the house leaving the girl.

**Never Fear Guys, Another Epic plan is on the way and you will never guess who's planning it ;) **


	7. Two is Better then One

**Hey Guys There is only one more Chapter of this Story ****:)**** Which I am Proud to say is going to be more funny then this Chapter. I seriously love all of the Support you guys gave this story, I'm really shocked and happy Love you Guys.**

Rachel sat in glee club, She looked over at Sam was sitting on the opposite side of the row, He looked at her then turned his head. Rachel looked down, Why couldn't Sam come in at least five minutes earlier, He would have heard everything and understood why Finn was there.

"This is going to be Horrible." Mercedes whispered to Tina. "Sam won't talk to anyone."

"I know, Rachel won't talk to anyone ether." Tina said. "Its so sad."

Finn who was sitting next to Rachel frowned at the girl, He'd tried to fix it but Sam kept avoiding him in the locker room and the hall way. Prom was tomorrow and He had to do something more, He can't stand Rachel being like this.

Quinn smiled walking in to Glee club, She was wearing a 'Vote 4 Quinn' Button and was holding her 'Vote Hudson & Fabray for Prom King & Queen' Fliers. So fair She and Finn was beating Sam and Rachel by a couple of people but they were really destroying Lauren and Puck, Which she was a plus for her.

"Nice of you to have Joined us Quinn." Will said to the blond walking in late.

"Sorry Mr. Shue I was simply adding a few more posters to remind people to Vote for Finn and I for Prom King & Queen." Quinn sat next to Finn smiling bigger when she had seen Sam and Rachel.

"Okay, Rachel, Sam ready to practice your Duet." They Two looked up at the teacher remembering they had to sing.

"Oh Right." Sam and Rachel slowly got up, Mercedes looked at Tina with a worry look on her face. Sam got his Guitar and began to play the soft tune along with the band. Sam began to sing he looked at Rachel;

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, 'hey<br>You know this could be something'_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
>You know that it all takes my breath away<br>And now I'm left with nothing  
><em>

Rachel began to sing with him, She stared at him and felt her eyes water. Quinn felt someone staring at her She turned her head and saw Puck looking at her, Quinn caught her breath and looked down at her fliers.

_So maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one_

Sam swallowed feeling his mouth dry telling him he's about to cry. Tina covered her eyes and started to cry, Mike rubbed her back as Mercedes sadly looked at the two.

_But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one.<em>

Sam shook his head and stopped playing his guitar, Rachel felt a tear fall down her cheek as the boy turned away from her.

"Sam, What's going on?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I can't sing this duet with her. I'm sorry Mr. Shue." Sam then walked out of the class room leaving Rachel only to watch him leave. Santana frowned. That was too painful to watch herself, Santana looked over at Finn who at the Same time looked at her. It was Weird but it was like they were thinking the Same Thing.

**In Brittany's Room"**

Finn paced back and forth in Brittany's bedroom, Which any other day he would be proud of himself that he was in next to her bed but not today.

"I can't believe I broke them up." Finn held his head.

"You didn't break them up." Santana said laying on Brittany's bed looking at her nails. "Your Girlfriend did."

"But I had something to do with it." Finn told her. "I mean, I hate Rachel like this. She deserves to be happy and she & Sam does make a nice couple."

"I agree with Finn." Brittany said. "Samchel need too get together ASAP!."

"What are we going to do lock them in a closet?" Santana sat up. "We have to get one of them On board with the plan in order for it to work."

"Which one, Rachel isn't really good with words and Sam's Hardheaded." Finn said.

"We have to Get Sam." Santana said. "He knows how to play guitar and that's all we need for the plan." Finn nodded.

"How are we going to get him in on the plan?" Brittany asked.

**The Next Day:**

"Go jump off a roof Finn." Sam snapped as Finn stood next to him.

"All I said was Hi." Finn felt slightly hurt at the boy's comment. "Sam, We need to talk."

"About what?" Sam snapped. "No I don't have another girlfriend for you to take." Finn flinched at Sam's harsh words.

"Dude, I don't want Rachel back." Finn told him.

"Oh so you was just stalking us for Fun?"

"Look, I was jealous at first, But After you guys broke up I felt horrible and I went over to Rachel's house to help out and fix things but you came over at the wrong moment." Finn told him. Sam stared at him to make sure he wasn't lying...He wasn't. Sam Groaned and banged his head on the lockers.

"I knew it." Sam slid to the floor leaning his back on the lockers, Finn sent him an 'Are you Crazy Look'.

"Wait, You knew you walked in on the wrong time." Finn glared at the blond.

"I didn't know, But I had a feeling." Sam explained "I don't know, I guess I was just looking for a reason to be mad at her." Sam told him. Finn was still confused.

"Why was you looking for a reason to be mad a Rachel."

"Its just, I felt like It was too good to be True. Its like Rachel was my First _REAL_ relationship, And I'm not counting Quinn for a reason. It felt nice to be with Rachel, I like hanging around her it feels right. Not like Quinn, It was just Puppy love that only I was feeling I guess." Sam told him.

"You know, I think You love her." Finn said with a small smile sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, That's what I told Blaine and Kurt." Sam said.

"I think Rachel feels the Same about you." Finn said, Sam looked up at Finn Hopefully.

"You think so?"

"I have a feeling." Finn said. Sam smiled a little.

**Later that Day:**

Quinn opened her locker and felt her heartbreak when she saw what was on the door of it, She felt her eyes water as she stared at the small photo. She could believe someone did this to her...She knew which someone it was as soon as she saw the Picture of her Daughter.

"Remember her?" She heard a voice from behind her, She turned and saw Puck standing there looking more serious the usual. 'I think you gave birth to her last year, And I think her name was Beth." Quinn glared at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because You've been pretending nothing is wrong with you today, You're acting like a complete robot on our Daughters Birthday." Puck pointed out.

"Shelby's Daughter." Quinn corrected him. "She's not ours anymore Puck, We gave her away."

"Correction You gave her away, I wanted to keep her." Puck said, Quinn let out a stiff laugh looking up at him.

"I wanted to have my normal life back." She snapped.

"News flash sweetheart, your life is never going to be normal." Puck yelled. "You had a freaking' baby last year, I'm pretty sure every time you look at yourself in the mirror you remind yourself."

"I'm not having this conversation with you Noah; I have to get ready for Prom later tonight." Quinn closed her locker shut.

"Shelby sent me an Email; I didn't open it yet so if you want to read it with me." Puck paused staring at the girl.

"I don't." Quinn walked down the hall quickly wiping the tears that was rushing down her cheeks off of her face.

**An Hour before Prom:**

Rachel stared at her self in the mirror as Mercedes curled her hair. She was being forced to go to prom against her own will by Kurt.

"Come on; Put a smile on your face." Tina said.

"These past few days have been horrible, I lost my boyfriend twice and now I'm going to Prom alone." She said.

"It's not that bad." Mercedes said. "You have me."

"I'm just going to ruin your Fun Mercedes; I'll just bring negative energy to you." Rachel was not in the mood to do anything, she wished her friends would just let her be...But that's just a Wish and she never gets what she wishes for.

"You won't Trust me." Mercedes winked at the frowning girl.

"Whatever." Rachel replied. "Let just get this thing over with."

"There's the Sprit!" Tina smiled big punching the air.

**Prom:**

Rachel sat next to Mercedes holding a napkin to her eye.

"And He just walked out on me while we were singing the stupid song." The girl cried. "It's not fair; he could have at least finished singing with me no matter how much he hates me."

"I agree Rachel, Now can we dance before they announce Prom King and Queen." Mercedes asked becoming bored and irritated. Rachel looked over at the gym doors and Saw Sam walk in, the girl gasped.

"Mercedes, He's here." Rachel whispered.

"It is the school dance Rachel." Mercedes said. "And maybe it's a good thing he is." Rachel shook her head.

"I don't want him to see me." Rachel hid behind Mercedes. "I have to get out of here." Rachel got up and rushed to the other Exit but Lauren stopped her.

"Come on Berry there about to announce Puck Prom King and Queen." Lauren grabbed Rachel and started to pull her to the stage where Quinn already stood with the other participants', Finn and Puck stood next to two other guys while Sam walked on stage, He looked at Rachel who stared back.

"You are so going to loose Fabray." Lauren smirked; Quinn glared at her then smiled back at the students. Rachel was the only one frowning. Kurt and Blaine who Brittany and Santana snuck in looked at her with Tina, Mike and Mercedes standing there.

"And the winner for this year Junior Prom King is;" Figgens opened the envelope. "Sam Evans." Everyone clapped and Cheered as the blond walked forward and got his crown. Quinn looked over at Rachel who wasn't even paying attention.

"And now, Your Prom Queen is." Figgens smiled at the next name. "Quinn Fabray." The Blond smiled big as she nearly rushed to get her crown, Sam looked over at Rachel who looked as if she was about to cry.

"And now if you all will clear the Dance floor so the King and Queen could have there first Dance." Quinn smiled at Sam.

"I guess him going to dance and sing with me." She said, Rachel and the other Participants' got off the stage, Rachel began to make her way to the Exit when;

"Rachel Berry." Sam said in to the mic, Rachel stopped walking while everyone gasped.

"What are you doing?" Quinn glared at the boy.

"Something more important then this Dance." Sam took his crown off and shoved it in to Quinn's arms. Sam began to sing;

_So maybe it's true  
>that I can't live without you<br>and maybe two is better than one_

Rachel turned around and looked at the blond and saw everyone staring at her, they obviously fallowed Sam's Gaze.

_But there's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone  
>And I'm thinking two is better than one<em>

Rachel began to sing; Sam smiled a little as the girl started to walk over to him. Quinn looked down at the plastic crown and felt tears start to form in her eyes.

_I remember every look upon your face  
>the way you roll your eyes, the way you say<br>you make it hard for breathing_

Sam joined her and walked down the mini stairs, Kurt smiled as they made there way to each other.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
>I think of you and everything's okay<br>I'm finally now believing_

They were now in front of each other, Face to Face. Finn smiled at them and sent Santana and Brittany thumbs up, Kurt caught sight of that and sent Finn a questioning looks.

_Maybe it's true  
>that I can't live without you<br>and maybe two is better than one_

Sam touched her cheek and smiled as he sung, Rachel felt the tears roll down her cheeks as he sung to her.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
>You came into my life and I thought, hey<em>

Maybe it's true  
>That I can't live without you<br>And maybe two is better than one

_There's so much time  
>To figure out the rest of my life<br>And you've already got me coming undone_

And I'm thinking, ooh  
>I can't live without you<br>'Cause baby, two  
>Is better than one<p>

"I love you." Sam said, Rachel got on her toes and kissed him.

"WE DID IT!" Brittany cheered, everyone cheered for them, the two pulled away remembering they were in front of there class mates. Quinn got off of stage as the DJ Began to play music again.

"You won." She heard Puck say.

"I don't care." Quinn began to cry. "It's not what I thought it would be." She sniffed.

"Let's get out of here." He grabbed her hand and the two left the building.

"You had something to do with it." Rachel smiled a Finn.

"It was kind of my fault and you deserve to be happy." Rachel hugged Finn.

"You're a great friend." She told him.

"Come on Finn lets Dance." Brittany yelled pulling him away. Rachel smiled as she felt Sam hug her from behind.

"Excuse me Sir, I have a boyfriend." Rachel said turning her head to him.

"Well don't tell him I did this." Sam kissed her softly, He pulled away smiling. "I don't want him to beat me up." Rachel smiled bigger as Tina and Mercedes went over to them and started to Dance, Kurt smiled standing next to a trash can looking a piece of paper.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaine walked over to his boyfriend and smiled. Kurt looked up at him and nodded.

"Wait one more thing."

The Kurt Hummel epic plan to get Rachel over Finn.

[x] Convince Rachel to throw everything that Finn given her away.

[x] Convince Rachel to go threw with the Fake plan without her knowing it was fake.

[x] Have Rachel tell Finn off because that big moron deserves it.

[x] Get Rachel to fall for another guy

[x] Get a guy to fall for Rachel.

[x] Give Rachel a knew look

[x] Get Rachel to Finally Get over Finn.

Kurt then crumbled the paper up and threw it in the trash.

"I love when things go my way." Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's hand as the two walked to their friends.

**Next Chapter is the last Chapter sadly, but you guys could vote on my profile what other couple you want me to write about. ****:)**** So far Sam and Quinn are winning: P. Anyways Like I wrote before the Chapter. Thanks for all the Feedback and I am seriously happy you guys liked the story.**


	8. The Short and Sweet Final Chapter

_**The Final Chapter Guys, I know you guys are going to enjoy it. **_

_**BTW: If you guys want a Couple for me to write my Next story about Vote on my Poll OR Vote here when (or If) You Review :)**_

**Sam and Mercedes (Samcedes)**

**Sam and Quinn (Quam or whatever there called)**

**Blaine and Kurt (Klaine)**

**Santana and Brittany (Brittana)**

**Finn and Rachel (Finchel)**

**Quinn and Puck (Quick)**

_**Which Couple :) Come on guys :P**_

_**If you were wondering what happened to the glee clubbers after there Junior Prom, Lets just say; Change was in the Air.**_

_**One Change is Rachel learned to have more fun and loosen up, when I say loosen up I mean, Loosen up.**_

"Faster, Faster!" Rachel screamed as Sam pushed her down the Supermarket aisle while she sat in the shopping cart, the manger was Chancing after them. Sam began to run faster and laugh as the over weight man feel to the floor.

"We're so going to beat you Chang-Chang!" Rachel yelled at the two Asians as Mike who was also pushing Tina who was in the shopping cart.

"HEY YOU FOUR!"

"It's the Po-Po!" Sam yelled as two cops began to Chase them, Rachel and Tina both stood up and jumped out of the carts and Sam and Mike let go of the shopping carts that ended up knocking down a tall stack of Cans burst open spraying the shoppers and Cops with Cola. The Four Teens ran out of the Supermarket laughing.

"We so can never go back in there." Sam laughed as they ran threw the parking lot.

"There they are!" The Cop yelled dripping in soda, Rachel laughed as the four ran to the fences and quickly climbed over (Rachel and Tina with the help of Sam and Mike) and ran down the hill unknowing where it would lead them.

_**Another shocking Change was even Quinn and Finn tried working everything out, the two began to go to couples concealing with Ms. Pillsbury.**_

"I feel like you don't understand me, you call my ideas stupid, you never support my thoughts and things have to go your way." Finn told her.

"Your Idea's are stupid." Quinn snapped. Finn jumped and pointed at her.

"You see, She's doesn't care about my feelings." Finn glared at the blond. Emma sunk in to her chair.

_**And when that didn't work out, the two finally broke up and Quinn and Puck decided to work things out. The first thing they did was open that email Shelby sent them.**_

Quinn smiled at the Photo's Shelby sent of Beth.

"She looks just like you." Puck said looking at the blond who was staring at a picture of there daughter in a highchair smiling directly at the camera.

"How could I still love her so much and I only met her once." Quinn asked.

"She did chill inside you for 9 months." Puck smiled at her, Quinn smiled back. "I still love you."

"I still love you too."

_**As For Finn...Lets just say he found his match...kind of**_

"I pressed Caps Lock on my laptop just to use the letters, but I still can use my numbers and the letters are huge." Brittany whined as she sat with Sam, Rachel, and Finn in a coffee shop. Sam and Rachel shared the same expressions on there face a slight smile and the rest 'WTF?'

"Did you unlock it?" Sam asked. "All you have to do is press the button again."

"That's what Santana said after we made out." Rachel and Sam made a face as she continued. "I don't understand how there's a lock button but no unlock button." Finn nodded in thought.

"Finn you're okay with her making out with Santana?" Rachel asked.

"At first I was like 'No way' until Santana told me it wasn't cheating because it's two girls." He explained. Sam tired to contain his laugher.

"Wow." He thought out loud.

"When you guys have kids, May I suggested Safety helmets." Rachel smiled at the two while Sam laughed.

_**'What about Sam and Rachel' you ask. **_

"If I had a Rocket ship, I would take you to Venus with me." Sam smiled at her as they landed on the roof of his car. "You know, just the two of us on our way to the planet of Love."

"Wouldn't you want to go to Pigfarts with Blaine first?" Rachel rolled her eyes smiling. "You did say that was the first thing you would do when you got a rocket ship." 

"You remembered." He smiled bigger.

"Of course, you and Blaine made Kurt and I watch that stupid Harry Potter Musical over and over." Rachel told him.

"Rachel Berry Thinks a Musical is stupid!" Sam gasped, "I could see Broadway in flames now." Rachel hit him lightly.

"I see pigfarts in flames."

"It's on Mars! What air does it have to even start a fire?" Sam laughed, Rachel giggled.

"I love you Sam." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He said. He leant down and kissed her. The two heard a loud cough, they quickly pulled away and saw there friends standing in front of them with water guns in there arms.

"We warned you guys, No PDA." Finn yelled as he aimed the toy at the two, everyone else fallowed.

"It's an Ambush!" Sam yelled as his friends began to spray them, Rachel giggled as she tried to take away Tina's water gun.

_**The End**_

**Well that's the end of the Hummel Plan; I hope you guys enjoyed this seriously Short Chapter.**

**Any ways, I'm creating another story guys it had nothing to do with the Poll Choices, Just something that came to mind randomly. But STILL Vote for which every couple you guys want me to write about. You can vote for it here or on my poll. **

**Here are the choices again (Added four more) :**

**Sam and Mercedes (Samcedes)**

**Sam and Quinn (Quam or whatever there called)**

**Blaine and Kurt (Klaine)**

**Santana and Brittany (Brittana)**

**Finn and Rachel (Finchel)**

**Quinn and Puck (Quick)**

**There you go :) Anyways, Thanks for All you guys support 3 **


	9. Bonus Facebook Chapter

**I just Had to do it, I noticed how short the final Chapter was and felt bad. Plus Im in an awesome mood tonight so I decided on writing this ;)**

**Warning A LOT of Sexual hints in their Facebook Conversations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry is in a Relationship With <strong>**Sam Evans.**

**Sam Evans, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel and 13 others like this.**

**Sam Evans:** Yeah, thats right Rachie and I are forever. :D Love you Rachel.

**(Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel likes this)**

**Kurt Hummel: **I am the worlds greatest match Maker.

**(Brittany S. Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang likes this)**

**Blane Anderson: **Really Kurt?

**Kurt Hummel: **With the help of my Gothic Asian GaGa , and Diva 'Cedes. Lovely Ladies :)

**Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang likes this)**

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Me likey the nick name ;D

**Mike Chang: **She is Asian and she does make me go Gaga when we kiss.

**(Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry and two others liked this)**

**Rachel Berry: Mike **Aw, That is so sweet. :) **Sam **I love you too, :) *sends Kisses and Gold stars*

**Sam Evans: **I'm covered in Rachel kisses and Gold Stars. Luckest Man in the World.

**(Rachel Berry likes this)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Didn't you sing lucky with Quinn?

**Kurt: **You had to bring the Ex in this didn't you.

**(Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones and 14 others likes this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>is currently Convincing the Beautiful **Rachel Berry **in to racing the Asians in shopping carts down the supermarket Ailes.

**Finn Hudson:** Good Luck dude. Its seriously gonna take alot of ass kissing to even get her to step in to a regular supermarket.

**Noah Puckkermen and Kurt Hummel likes this)**

**Rachel Berry: **I prefer to shop at Vegan Friendly places. Supermarkets seem dirty with all the veriaty of food, Meat next to Bread and Cookies? Something I'd rather not see or better yet Deal with.

**Santana Lopez: **And here She is Ladies and Gentel men. Stuck up, Bitchie Berry is back.

**Brittany S. Pierce, Wes thegravelseeker, And Quinn Fabray likes this.)**

**Blaine Anderson: **Wes what the hell dude? When did you meet Sam?

**(Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry Likes This)**

**Wes thegravelseeker**: Didn't I tell you, I met Sam :D HI SAM!

**Sam Evans:** HEY WES!

**Santana lopez: **Rachel being Stuck up, Bitchie, and annoying. Also I may add doesn't even know how to spell fun Sammiekins, So don't even waset your breath.

**(Quinn Fabray and 14 others like this)**

**Rachel Berry:** I am NOT stuck up and Bitchie. Santana obviously you talking about yourself because you seem to think you're better then everyone too. So don't sit there and Judge me.

**Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Finn hudson, and 30 others likes this)**

**Quinn Fabray:** Well fuck.

**(Finn hudson, Mike Chang, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 15 others likes this)**

**Santana Lopez:** You're still boring either way.

**Rachel Berry: **You obviously Don't know what goes on behind Closed doors.

**(Sam Evans likes this)**

**Mercedes Jones:** Damn. You Guys move fast.

**(Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams and 30 others like this)**

**Noah Puckermen: **No Wonder She walks funny sometimes, GET SOME!

**(Finn hudson likes This)**

**Rachel Berry:** I Do not walk Funny.

**Finn Hudson:** Sometimes.

**(Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, and Santana lopez Likes this)**

**Rachel Berry: **SAM!

**Sam Evans:** Babe, That's a Good thing. It shows I'm Doing my Job ;D

**(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and 35 others likes this)**

**Santana Lopez: **Me FUCKING Gusta!

**(Noah Puckermen and Finn Hudson likes This)**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson is now in a Relationship with <strong>**Brittany S. Pierce.**

**Santana Lopez: **Who is having Sweet lady kisses with yours truly.

**(Brittany S. Pierce likes this)**

**Blaine Anderson: ** That's called Cheating Brittany.

**(Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, And Mercedes Jones likes this)**

**Finn Hudson:** Nah Dude its cool, Santana told me since shes a girl its different and plus I get to touch boobies ...Not just two boobies FOUR!

**(Sam Evans, Noah Puckermen, Mike Chang, Wes thegravelseeker and 20 others likes this)**

**Sam Evans: **Boobies _are_ nice.

**(Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Noah Puckermen and 14 others like this)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I like Quinn's Boobs, they Feel nice.

**Quinn fabray: **Brittany!

**Noah Puckermen: **WAH? You got Wanky with my girl?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Hi Quinn :) I was just telling them how your boobs feel, Can I touch them again.

**Noah Puckermen: **Can I Watch?

**Quinn Fabray: **Oh my GOD Brittany, Stop being STUPID!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **You're right, We should just do it with Santana.

**Mercedes Jones:** Oh good Lord.

**Sam Evans: **Wow Quinn, I dated you for 5 months. When you thought you knew a girl.

**(Finn Hudson and Noah Puckermen likes this.)**

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Oh BTW Sam can Rachel come too? She looks like an awesome kisser.

**Rachel Berry: **No Brittany, I think there is enough people in that... Group.

**(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Sam evans and 2 others likes this)**

**Sam Evans: **She is an Awesome kisser and Besides, I Refuse to Share my Berries with anyone. :) Love you Rachie

**(Rachel Berry likes This)**

**Rachel Berry:** I love you too Sammy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans: <strong>Eating Rachel. Awesomeness she cooked up for me. LOVE HER.

**Santana Lopez: **O.O Thats hot.

**Sam Evans: ** URGh, I wrote it wrong. Eating WITH Rachel.

**Santana Lopez: ** Really? Sure Evans. You Work that Trouty Mouth.

**(Noah Puckermen likes this)**

**Noah Puckermen: **Good Lord, You people do it everywhere.

**Rachel Berry: **You People are dirty minded.

**Noah Puckermen:** You and Sam need to stop doing dirty things .

**Sam Evans: **But I'm not doing anything dirty, I know Rachel Showers guys.

**(Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckermen, Finn Hudson and 34 more likes this)**

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine, Dear god You too.

**Blaine Anderson: **It was a good one, I had too.

**Rachel Berry: **Sam.

**Sam Evans: **Yes Love?

**Rachel Berry: **Can you finsh the job, I Seriously Cant Feel my Legs now.

**Mercedes Jones: **WOW

**Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckermen and 19 others like this) **

**Santana Lopez: **Again i Say, ME FUCKING GUSTA!

**Rachel Berry: **I Hate you guys, I was sitting to long.

**Santana Lopez: **On His Face.

**( Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, And 45 others likes this)**

**Mike Chang: That Comment Deserves a Gold Star**

**Rachel Berry: **URGH.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce: <strong> The Pool Party was awesome, I Finally made out with Rachie Yay!

**Sam Evans: **Good God, It was in my Face.

**Rachel Berry: **I Can't Believe I Did That. I'm sorry Sam.

**Noah Puckermen: **all you girls need to be Sorry, All that making out and bathing suit sexiness. First it was Santana and Quinn, The Rachel Attacked Brittany. BEST NIGHT EVER.

**(Sam Evans, Finn Hudson Likes This)**

**Quinn Fabray: **You dared us babe. But some people ( Rachel and Brittany) Took it too far and made out and like starved Rabbits.

**(Blaine Anderson likes this)**

**Finn Hudson: **I have seen sides of Rachel I had dreams of long ago. Brittany, You Tell me what you two did after you ran in the house.

**( Noah Puckermen and Sam Evans likes this)**

**Noah Puckermen: **God, Our Girlfriends just love making out with each other.

**Quinn Fabray: **Shut up Noah. Santana isn't even dating anyone.

**Santana Lopez: **Untrue. I'm Dating Brittany and Finn...some body say Wanky?

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Wanky.

**Sam Evans: **Honestly Rachel, Its Fine :).

**Rachel Berry: **But its Cheating.

**Santana Lopez: **Not if he's there and it was a party.

**(Sam Evans Likes this)**

**Santana Lopez: **And to the fact he tots had a hard on watching that.

**(Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and 2 others likes this)**

**Rachel Berry: **I Still Want to make it up for you. :)

**Finn Hudson: **Smilly face at the end of that. Run to her house Sam, DO IT NOW.

**( Noah Puckermen and Santana Lopez likes this)**

**Sam Evans: **Is It Good Things Rachel?

**Rachel Berry:** Just Come over.

**Santana Lopez: **Good lord Berry, You're just having a ball tonight? (Pun Intended)

**Kurt Hummel: **I didn't know Getting Rachel with Sam would make her make out with girls. Wow Sam When you said you would loosin Rachel up. YOU MENT IT.

**Mercedes Jones and Blaine Anderson likes this)**


	10. Of Squeals and Facebook

**OMG, Hey Guys;**

**By popular Demand I'm gonna Do the Samchel Facebook Craziness :D, I'll Probs have it up in September, No worries before season three starts.**

**Also, I'm kind of conflicting on making a squeal to the Hummel Plan. I Got a few idea's in my head:**

**Idea one:**

**The Samcedes Plan: To Samchel's epic Engagement:**

**Summary: **Sam is finally ready to make that next step with Rachel, But after realizing his plan was utter crap compared to his long time best Friends which Rachel was there to view herself. Now Sam is desperate and determined to make this the most epic proposal in the history of proposals. Of course he's gonna need help by our favorite diva.

**Idea Two:**

**(Full Title): The Hummel 2: To NOT Spying on Rachel Berry:**

**Summary: **Rachel has been acting strange. Baggy Clothes, Sunglasses, taking random buses strange. Finn is clueless, Sam is worried and Blaine wants to stay out of it. But of course its up to The two Diva's, an Asian GaGa, And a Trouty Mouth to find out what was wrong with there third Diva. Even is it takes cutting down on Asian kisses and Blaine's Micheal Jackson Obsession.

**So do you guys want? Let me know :)**

**Or Should I do Both.**

**Peace Out~ Annie**


	11. THE SAMCHEL FACE BOOK STORY IS UP

**Its Up guys, The Facebook Squeal is up. **

***Raps, Key of Ice Ice Baby***

**Stop. Go to my Profile and scroll down.**

**Annie's back with a whole new story.**

**Samchel the Facebook edition.**

**From the Hummel plan ( In case you missed it)**

**Okay I'm done, I was seriously going to write a whole rap just now... I need help. **

**Anyways. Do it. Read the story.**

**MAKE THAT BLUE LINK GO PURPLE. **


End file.
